I Noticed You
by kagomeofficial
Summary: He had the kind of stare you didn't want to look away from and his skin was tan. He was possibly the hottest guy I've ever seen ."
1. His Eyes

I Noticed You

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS! ONLY THE THINGS I MAKE UP

"_You know when you're in love becomes reality is finally better than your dreams."- Dr. Seuss_

*I'm going to try this in first person but I might change that

*BEEP BEEP BEEP*

"_Oh how I missed that sound"._ I thought with sarcasm. I somehow managed to drag myself out of bed to do my morning routine. To think I'm in 12th grade, my last year of high school. Although I was still sleepy I managed to saunter my way over to my mirror. I groaned in response to my appearance this morning. My hair was a mess, and there was sleep in my blue eyes. "Huh today they're blue" I pondered. Seeing as my eye changed color from time to time. I decided to take a shower and wash my hair. "Strawberry, my favorite" I said aloud. When I was finished I got I blow dried it a little seeing as it took too long to dry on its own. My hair was so thick and it was long but I loved it. I loved how it was naturally wavy. I picked out my outfit last night to save me some time to do what I wanted to do. After all it is my first day back to school. My outfit was a paramour t-shirt, skinny leg jeans, and converse.

"Kagome breakfast is ready!" My mom shouted. She always took the time to make me some breakfast. She was a doctor at Tokyo General Hospital **(A/N: I don't know if that's real.)**. It has her coming at all hours of the night. I garbed my backpack, keys and iPod and went downstairs. My mom prepared eggs and bacon. "Thanks mom." I stated. "You're welcome Kagome-chan." She said with a smile. I shoveled down my breakfast so I wouldn't be late. "Thanks mom bye." I kissed he cheek and raced out the door to the Mercedes-Benz. Tossing in my stuff on the other side I jumped in, plugged in my iPod and took off. Meet me on the Equinox by Death Cab for Cutie was playing. I soon arrived in the school parking lot and parked under the tree seeing as it was hot day. "Kagome!" Sango called. She was tall, tan, and had long brown hair in her signature high ponytail. We were best friends practically sisters. Behind her I saw Miroku, my other best friend chasing after her. Although I loved him dearly he was quite the lecher. "Hey guys." I said when they approached. "Miroku I see you already started out the year with a red hand print on your face." I stated with a smile. He just laughed nervously and rubbed the back of his neck. "He'll be fine besides he got exactly what he deserved!" Sango screeched. "Oh dear Sango I was simply showing appreciation for your exquisite body." Miroku added in a sly fashion. "Well knock it off perv!" **(A/N: There is the Miroku and Sango we know :D)** I only laughed them as they continued to bicker amongst each other. That's when I caught a pair of gold eyes looking at me. I looked back at him. He had white fluffy ears on top of his head and his silver caught the sunlight perfectly **(A/N: Guess who it is yet?! Ahaha :D)**. He had the kind of stare you didn't want to look away from and his skin was tan. He was possibly the hottest guy I've ever seen .

I hope you liked it :DDD


	2. Science Class

OMG! Excuse my laziness and I've also been sick. Sorry for not updating ***sheepish grin*** ahahaha! Well here is chapter two: D

I've decided to do this story in different points of view depending on the situation and characters involved if that's okay with you guys :D

**InuYasha's POV**

I'd pulled up into the student parking lot in my Red Aston Martin V12 Vantage **(A/N: Have you seen that car? It's sexy! :D). **As I stepped out I caught a lot of stares from a guys and girls…mostly girls. It was like I had my own freaking fan club…as a matter of fact I think I do. Some girls stared at my car, but, most of them were stares of lust. Most guys wouldn't mind having girls all over them, but it pisses me off. What the fuck is wrong with them? Don't they have any respect for themselves? It's just gross if you ask me and hella **(A/N: word I often use hahaha! :D) **irritating. I closed the door to my car and locked it. It was noisy as usual, but I only heard the sound of my best friend ,Miroku, and Sango ,my other friend fighting again. "Stupid Pervert." I mumbled to myself. I happened to notice a third person there with them. She had wavy black hair right above her butt**.(A/N: I thought about him saying ass but I decided against it maybe later on. Oh and I made Kagome's hair longer cause she's older and let it grow.)** It had a blue tint to it. I was interrupted when I saw her catch my eyes. I recognized her face as soon as she turned around. "Kagome that's her name…I think." I whispered to myself. Her eyes were such an ice blue it was like she could see right into me. I didn't want to look away and it didn't seem like she wanted to either. I would've gone to talk to her, but the bell rang signaling us to head to the building.

**Kagome's POV**

The bell rang and I looked away from his gaze. "Inuyasha that's his name I think he is in most of my classes.' I thought to myself. "Kagome are you alright?" Sango asked with a puzzled look on her face. "Oh I'm Fine Sango-chan don't worry." I reassured her. " Hey where's Miroku?" I asked her. I turned around to the direction was looking. We saw him talking to Inuyasha. I may not have talked to him much, but like any girl I couldn't deny that he was well…hot. I looked at him and I could tell that he was muscular and his face was flawless. With much force I looked away in an effort to not be late to class. I walked to my locker to get the things I needed for 1st, 2nd,and 3rd period. The bell rang again and that signaled five minutes to get to 1st period.

**Regular POV**

Kagome walked with two minutes to spare. "Just sit any were Kagome we're doing a lab today and I'm assigning partners for a project." Mrs. Miller said. Kagome walked silently to a seat at a lab table. " Where are Sango, Miroku, and Inuyasha?...Wait I don't even know Inuyasha…" The girl pondered. And at that moment all three of them walked in." You made it just in time take your seats anywhere we're doing labs and I'm assigning partners for our project." Miroku and Sango walked to a lab table together. Kagome gave her a questioning look and Sango answered with an "I'll tell you later" look. Inuyasha looked around for a seat and saw one next to Kagome. He walked over smoothly almost as if he were gliding. He took his seat and at that moment they looked at each other for what seemed like forever.

**Okay I know this chappie was uber boring but it'll get better I promise. Please review tell me what you guys think or give me some ideas. R&R :D **


	3. Awkward

Heyyy :D It's me duhh! Just kidding so umm here is another chapter of I noticed you hope you like it. Read and review :D I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA

I Noticed You

**Kagome's POV**

I couldn't look away. His stare held me and with all the strength I could muster I couldn't even move. His gold eyes penetrated right through me.

"_His eyes are…mesmerizing."_ I thought to myself.

Here I am staring into this guys eyes. I barely know him and I'm staring into his eyes as if I've known him forever. As if we were in love. With another effort I looked away and for some reason it made me sad to look away from those golden eyes.

**Inuyasha's POV**

Those ice blue eyes. They were like ice, but they didn't seem cold. _"What am I doing?" _ I thought to myself. No matter what I thought whether it was turn away from her my body wouldn't budge. It was like I was detached from the rest of myself. She must of thought I was weird staring at her like I was…but how could I help it if my body won't listen to me? How was I supposed to look away from her?

**Regular POV**

"Alright class most of you know we are starting our projects today." Mrs. Miller announced

Mrs. Miller was a pretty nice teacher, but knew when to act as an authority figure. She could be tough yet she was so lovable at the same time. She had warm brown eyes and her hair was a dusty blonde. Her class was actually…fun. Then Mrs. Miller

"Today I'm assigning partners for this science project. The project is over the reproduction of cells. I've gone over this and I'm pretty sure that you learned this before seeing as you are seniors. So this shall be an easy project and I expect no failing grades. Is that clear?"

"Yes Mrs. Miller." The class answered

"So for the rest of the period you guys can talk about your projects and how you will work on it. This project is half of your final grade so make it good." And with that she returned to her desk to grade some tests and do what most teachers usually do.

**Kagome's POV**

Mrs. Miller left us to talk about our project. _"Great she left me with a hot guy to talk to…and I have no idea what to say…damn it!"_ Oh well I'm stuck working with him so I might as well be a big girl and just talk to him. Here I go.

"Hey." I said. _"Hey? Really Kagome that was dumb?" _What the hell was I thinking? Of all things to say I say something like hey. Man I feel dumb.

"Hey." His voice chimed in. To my surprise he didn't have a weird look on his face. He just held a straight face. Deciding to ask a question I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding.

"How come I haven't talked to you much? I mean I see you around and you seem to Miroku and Sango very well so I was just...Oh I'm sorry I'm rambling." When I was done I heard him chuckle to himself. For some reason I found myself chuckling along with him.

I know this chapter was uneventful and short but I'm having some major writer's block. If u have any ideas please help or u can just read my other story :D I'm so so so so so so so so so sorry. Read and review :D


	4. After Class

I'm back :D I don't own Inuyasha

I Noticed You

**Kagome's POV**

"Well I'll see you around and we can start working on the project at my house around…?" I barely know Inuyasha and I already can't think straight around him.

"I guess six is fine." He said.

"Okay." It was awkward for a few seconds.

We stood there neither of us knowing to say to each other. I guess he got the same idea I did because at that moment he turned and left to go to our next class. I let out the breath I didn't know I was holding. _"What is wrong with me?"_ I barely know him and all of sudden I can't make a coherent thought. The bell rang snapping me out of my thoughts. I stalked off to my locker to get my things for class.

**Inuyasha's POV**

"_That girl is doing something to me."_

Maybe I'm going crazy. Yeah that's it. I don't know what came over me, but whatever it was it had to do with Kagome.

I came to class late like usual and of course Miroku and Sango wanted to be partners. So I looked around to see that the only seat left was next to Kagome. I didn't mind all that much. I was just glad she wasn't one of those girls that were all over me. I took my seat next to her and I could immediately smell her scent **(A/N: okay I didn't mean for it to be all twilight like so bear with me?)**

"_Is that strawberry and Vanilla?"_ I questioned

I sat on the stool next to her. What was her name? Kagome? Yeah that's it. I took a second to look at her out of the corner of my eye. It didn't help seeing as her hair was covering her face. **(A/N: Yeah I'm not typing up their conversation again sorry****)**

We talked some about our project, but otherwise then that it was silent. It really bothered me because it wasn't the comfortable kind of silence it was the awkward kind. The silence I hate most. She finally said something and she seemed really nervous. I heard her say sorry about rambling on or something. At that I couldn't help but laugh. Her face held the slightest red color. She tried to hid it , but I didn't miss it.

The bell rang signal that class was over. We walked out together and I said I'd meet her at six. Then the awkward silence came again. I couldn't take it anymore so I walked off without so much as a goodbye not because I was annoyed or anything I just needed some time to think.


	5. Control Myself

I Noticed You

I Am So So So So So So Sorry for not updating! I have been so busy and today I finally got inspired im truly sorry. Don't hate me :D

**Inuyasha's POV**

School was finally over and it was almost time for me to go to Kagome's house. Throughout the day, I had been thinking about our study date…I mean session I mean to work on our project! Anyways it was almost that time. I got my keys and headed to my car. She gave me the address to her house and from the look of the directions her house was not that far from where I lived. In 10 minutes, I was in front of her house.** (A/N: Her house doesn't look like the one in the show)** Her house was two stories and it had a very different design from most Japanese homes. The house looked like something you would see in California. It was very modern looking, the complete opposite of a traditional Japanese home. I was in shock if the outside looked so good what would the inside look like.

"Well I'm here might as well go in." I said aloud.

I started walking up the pathway to her house. The closer I got to it the more I could smell her scent, Vanilla and Cherry Blossom, it was intoxicating and I just wanted to-

"Whoa! What the hell am I thinking?" I thought to myself. I barely know the girl I mean yeah she was hot no gorgeous, but still I shouldn't be thinking about her that way…Maybe Miroku is a bad influence. Shrugging off the thought, I rang the doorbell and waited for an answer.

**Kagome's POV**

I heard the doorbell and almost jumped.

"Must be Inuyasha." I thought to myself.

I couldn't pin point it, but I was nervous to have him over here. It's as if we were about to leave for a date. I laughed at myself for that thought. Inuyasha is an incredibly sexy guy he could have any girl he wants and I'm sure he wouldn't even look at me that way. The thought of him with anyone else made me sad, but more than anything, it pissed me off.

"Calm down Kagome he isn't your boyfriend." I got calm enough to go get and get the door. When I opened the door and there he was. I couldn't help, but take in his gorgeous features. The way his hair cascaded down his back and his muscular form that showed through his shirt, and of course those gorgeous eyes of his. That molten gold that always captivated me. I had to stop myself from wanting to jump into his muscular arms. I couldn't help but think what it would feel like to have him hold me. I didn't know how, but somehow I needed to control myself around him. For some reason being around him brought out feeling in me that I have never felt for anyone before.

**Inuyasha's POV**

There she was standing in the doorway. Even in sweats and a tank top, she was still hot as ever. Her long black hair waved nicely down her slim figure, her flawless, slightly tanned skin, and of course, I couldn't forget her blue eyes. Looking at them now, I could see they had more of a grey color now. Her eyes popped against her slightly sun kissed skin and I had to stop myself from grabbing her into my arms. I knew I was just here to work on a project, but I really have to control myself while I'm here. For some reason being around her brought out feeling in me that I have never felt for anyone before.


	6. Why?

I Noticed You

I OBVIOUSLY DO NOT OWN INUYASHA! :D ENJOY :DDDDDDDDDDDDD

**Kagome's POV**

" Hey Inuyasha. Wanna come in?" I said. Okay dumb question I thought to myself, but it's hard to concentrate with a sexy half-demon standing in front of you. I stepped aside to let him.

" _Just remember Kagome don't do anything stupid." _I said to myself. All I had to do was do a project with Inuyasha. Nothing serious is going to happen right?

In this case, I was so wrong, but I couldn't be happier because it made the best night of my life.

**Inuyasha's POV**

I stepped into her house and I was right the inside looks just as amazing as the outside. It was modern almost futuristic if you will. The walls were a warm beige color. The furniture was mostly white, but there were some colorful art pieces to make it livelier. Overall, it was a freaking amazing house.

"So, do you want anything to eat or drink?" she asked me.

I turned to look at her so she could get her answer, but of course, she had to be so god dam beautiful. I swear it should be a sin to be as gorgeous as this girl is. I dismissed the thought and asked if I could have water. As soon as she left the room, I breathed the breath I was holding in. Oh god how am I gunna get through this night? I'm alone in a freaking house with a gorgeous girl. If she was ugly this would be so much easier, but she isn't! just my fucking luck. Well I just have to suck it up nothings gunna happen. She came back just in time with my water she handed it to me and I took it.

" So where are we going to study?" I asked her. She tilted her head to the side a little with a pensive look on her face. ( A/N yes Inuyasha knows that word :P) Dammit! She's cute too? Really, this is some bullshit.

"Well we can do the project in my room." She stated breaking me out of my thoughts. I gulped at the thought of being in her room. I mean like I said she's definitely not ugly and I'm pretty respectful to girls, but I'm still a guy.

"Alright that's cool." I said with as much confidence. I wasn't going to let anything happen between me and Kagome. She's not some girl you get with and throw to the side no she deserves better than that. What the hell am I saying? It's not like I like her or anything.

**Kagome's POV**

Did I really just invite Inuyasha into my room? Did I seriously invite this gorgeous man into my room? I didn't even know I had the guts to do that. Well anyway, what's done is done and now here we are sitting in my room doing a project.

**Inuyasha's POV**

Being in her room isn't as bad as I thought. All we did was work on the project really and joke around. Surprisingly Kagome could be really funny. I always thought of her as a very quiet person, but she's louder than I thought.

**Kagome's POV**

Although I never really talked to Inuyasha much, I felt like I had known him for years. We had so much in common right down to music, color, and even food. I never thought he would be such a down to earth kind of guy. At school, he usually seems so reserved, but now I see he actually isn't like that.

I loved his laugh. Every time he laughed his eyes lit up. Those beautiful gold colored eyes that I have become so used to. For some reason it warmed my heart to see him that way and I wanted…I wanted him to stay that way.

"So Inuyasha how come your always so quiet at school?" I asked him

I can't explain the look that glazed over his features. I wanted to say sadness, but it was more like pain.

"Don't you see what I am? I'm a half demon. Not good enough to be accepted by humans or demons. I'm an outcast. A freak." He finished.

"But so many girls at school like you." I countered.

"So? They like me because they find me attractive and I have money not because I'm me."

I had no answer for that because he was right. I couldn't help, but want to cry for him. For all the pain that he's put up with. For all of those people who were cruel to him because he was different. Before I knew what I was doing, I wrapped my arms around his neck. I didn't know the extent of his hardships but all I knew was that he didn't deserve it. No one did.

"I'm so sorry." I whispered

**Inuyasha's POV**

I couldn't believe it. I had only known this girl for a few hours and she was already hugging me. It shocked me at first I wasn't used to many people taking a liking to me like Kagome did. Besides my family, Miroku, and Sango no one else ever really took a liking to me. I wrapped my arms around her small form taking in her scent. She smelled like vanilla and jasmine. It drove me insane. After a while, we pulled away and I couldn't help, but stare into her ice blue eyes. Some would think they were cold, but they held warmth that most people didn't have. Before I could think my lips crashed onto hers. They were as soft as they looked and they felt soft against mine too. This has to be the best night of my life.

**Kagome's POV**

He was kissing me I couldn't believe it. His lips were soft and he kissed like no other guy I have kissed before. His kiss was passionate and it made me feel like I was on fire. I kissed him back as best as I could and our lips moved in harmony. This was by far the best night I ever had.


	7. Confession

**PLEASE READ!**

First, I would like to apologize for not updating in so long. In all honesty, I had a HUGE writers block and I thought this story was extremely crappy. I am glad some people like it so thank you for sticking with it and I will try to update more. I'm thinking of a new story that will be longer than this one, but for now just stick with this one and I will bring you a better one in the future!

I Noticed You

**Inuyasha's POV**

I don't know what came over me, but I just went with my instincts and kissed her. She was a better at kissing than I thought she would be and all honesty it felt…natural to kiss her, almost as if her lips were the only lips I should be kissing. I pulled away for air and after a second of catching my breath, I realized that I was probably too forceful. For all I know, she probably thinks I am an idiot now.

"_You Dumbass…" _ I thought.

"…I'm sorry I have no idea why I kissed you, but I did and you probably think I'm a complete dumbass right now…" I started to get up to leave, but she grabbed my arm, which stopped me in my tracks.

**Kagome POV**

"Wait" I said softly. "I don't think you're a dumbass at all. I'm not sure why you kissed me either, but I am not bothered by it, I'm more curious than anything… Why did you kiss me?" I inquired.

"We hadn't really talked until we were paired together for this project so it's just so sudden." I looked down at my hands suddenly finding them very interesting.

He pondered for a minute before answering. "…I don't know how to say this other than, it's because I like you."

"…You like me?" I asked. I felt the heat in my cheeks and Inuyasha obviously noticed because he was wearing his signature smirk.

"Yeah, I guess this is what my dad was talking about. Without actually talking to you, I was drawn to you like how my dad was to my mom. For lack of a better phrase, you and I were meant to be together…" He drifted off.

I was shocked at first, but hearing him say he wanted to be with me made me happier than I thought. I hadn't spoken to him often, but like him I had this strange feeling when he passed by me, like he was meant to be a bigger part of my life. A huge grin broke across my face and I wrapped my arms around him.

"I know what you mean Inuyasha. I always had a feeling that you were meant to be more than just a stranger to me. We may not know each other too well, but I believe you when you say we were meant for each other so, I think we have plenty of time."

**FIN**

Well like I said, I wanted it to be short so this is all. I'm going to start another story so don't worry. I know this story wasn't great so I will do better in the future. I hope you all liked it!


End file.
